Strangers With Memories
by words-i-can-express
Summary: The story of how I Ally Dawson walked out of Austin Moon's life forever.


**Ten months.**

_Ten months since I last saw my boyfriend. Yes Austin and I were officially a couple. But talk about bad timing, when we both finally admitted our feelings for each other, we had gotten the news that he was able to go on a world tour. We were excited until Jimmy had told us that Austin was the only one able to go on tour, we were heartbroken. It was funny how we felt like we were on cloud nine to literally falling apart in a matter of minutes. They informed us that Austin was leaving in a week and the four of us wanted to spend that week all together._

_The day of Austin departure, we got in a big fight. ''Ally you're being ridiculous! Of course I won't cheat on you'' That morning I had came over to Austin's house to help him get everything organised. During the car ride I was having a lot of worries about Austin going off on tour, I mean could you blame me, we've only technically been dating for a week. And I guess they were filling my head so much that I was ready to burst. ''I didn't say you were going to cheat on me, I just said I was worried about you going off on tour'' I said looking around trying not to attract attention to ourselves. ''Well what's there to worry about?'' He said starting to get annoyed. I closed my eyes trying to think of a rational way to answer him. ''Austin come on, you and me both know that you won't be able to control yourself around all those girls'' I said whispering, hating myself for saying it. But we both knew I was right. ''So what are you saying? I can't control myself around girls!'' He said almost starting to yell. I looked around and noticed that we were already starting to attract attention, I saw Trish giving my a confused look but I gave her a nod signalling I was fine. ''Austin I didn't mea-'' ''So what, you think we should break up!'' He said yelling now cutting me off. I was taken back by what he said not knowing how to respond. And like on cue the PA announced that Austin's flight was starting to board. We gave each other one last look, before Austin went off. And just like that the relationship I thought was going to last forever, ended in a matter of a week._

_The first month of not getting to see Austin everyday really hit me hard, I was hoping that Austin would call and try to contact me but that never happened but he did video chat with Dez from time to time, Dez always told me that he constantly asked about me and he always wanted to know what was going on with me. I was partly glad that he still cared and partly upset that we wasn't man enough to actually call and ask me himself._

_I remember going over to Trish's house everyday for a week, just crying. I never really knew how a one guy would have so much affect over me, but leave it to Austin to be that guy._

_The second month, wasn't all that good either. I remember being in the practice room on Dez's laptop, when a chat box popped up to reveal Austin's name. Just like that without any warning I started to type back. I asked him questions only Dez would ask, like have you seen my pet turtle even though Austin was one hundred miles away. The conversation was going well, until he said it. He asked Dez how I was doing, I replied saying that I was fine and couldn't be better. He replied with an 'oh' and continued. I will never forget what he said to me this day, it was the day that I Ally Dawson lost my heart. ''Dez don't tell Ally this, because I know how much she will be hurt but I met a girl.'' I probably re-read that over ten times, I knew this would happen, it was Austin freaking Moon for gods sakes, of course he would meet a girl within two months of his tour. I didn't know why I continued to type, I guess the jealous half of me wanted to know more about with girl. ''What is she like?'' ''she's, she's different. She knows what I'm thinking and she gets me, you know?'' Of course I knew I used to be that girl, the girl that knew Austin better than himself, well I guess that everything needs to be replaced sooner or later. ''I've only known her for a month but let me tell you, the month I've been with her has been the best month of my life!'' A tear escaped from my eyes, I told myself to keep it together because Trish or Dez could walk in any minute. He he forgotten all the things we've done together, has he not remembered all the moments we shared? Well I guess that the years we spent together doesn't come close to the month they had together. ''She sounds amazing dude, I have to go my grandma wants me to give her a back rub'' I had to end the conversation, why would I want him to go on and brag about how much =he was better off without me._

_The months went one, Trish and Dez slowly realized that my once loveable personality had disappeared. I went from talking all the time to only talking to Trish and Dez, Austin continued to call, I remember that he asked to talk to me but I refused and told Dez to make up an excuse. It was five months into Austin's tour when he finally decided that he was going to make his relationship official, It didn't take long for them to be the next power couple. There I figured out her name was Brooke, she was blue eyed brown hair beauty. She was perfect. She was also an upcoming music artist so they were like a match made in heaven. Every night I cried myself to sleep regretting that I didn't yell and say that I didn't want to break up and tell him that I was sorry and that he was the perfect boyfriend. That is the difference between real life and fairytale, in real life we don't get happy endings, because we accept the love we think we deserve, and as of right now I didn't deserve any._

_Today was the day Austin was coming home. Dez and Trish were every excited seeing as they were the only ones who actually kept in contact with me and as for me, well the bright clothed, energetic Ally had changed. I still wore some colourful clothes but my personality had dropped drastically. It was a struggle to get out of bed and when I did I didn't do anything but write in my journal and play music. Since Austin left I have written a lot of new songs, but not my typical songs, they were now gloomy and depressing. Trish begged me to come with them at the airport to pick-up Austin but I made an excuse and said that my dad really needed me to work at the store, but I reassured them that I will be at Dez's house for the welcome back party. Time flies when your moping around all day, I received a text from Trish saying that Austin was with them and that they were going to Dez's house, I quickly replied and informed her that I will be over soon. The plus side was that Austin didn't bring his girlfriend with him, Trish said something about her working on her album, which was a good thing because it would have been awkward having to pretend that I liked her._

_By the time I arrived at the party it was in full swing, I wore a simple floral dress, the dress I wore the day Austin left. I walk around seeing a lot of unfamiliar faces, I make my way to the kitchen pick up a few chips. ''Glad you can make it'' I was startled and turned around to see Trish, I sighed in relief. ''Like I had a choice'' and yelled, hearing the music in the room get louder. Trish lead me into the other room where it was much quieter. I was happy what I didn't see Austin yet and a little disappointed. ''So were's Austin?'' I asked trying to hide the nervousness in my voice. ''He's somewhere here, everyone wants to see the star'' Trish replied laughing, I smiled and tried to look happy. ''Look, I know you and Austin have unresolved feelings for each other'' Trish said speaking again, she was about to speak but I cut her off. ''Unresolved? As far as I'm concerned Austin had made it perfectly clear that he doesn't have any more feelings for me.'' I said rudely, the old me would never speak like that to a friend, but I don't know who I am anymore. I didn't let Trish finish I walked outside towards the tares getting some fresh air. What has my life come to, I don't understand how one guy could do so much damage on me? I let out a loud sigh of annoyance. ''Tired huh?'' I looked up not wanting to turn around because I knew who it was. It was the guy that was able to give me happiness and the same guy that took it all away from me. I slowly turned around to see him, he hasn't changed, well his hair was a little I hate to admit it but I wanted to he has gotten so much more, handsome. ''I guess you could say that'' I said with no emotion. We looked into each others eyes and I knew if I didn't break away, I would be in another trance. ''How are you?'' Austin said walking towards me. ''I'm fine'' I said turning around to see the wonderful view from Dez's house. I noticed that Austin had stood beside me. ''Ally listen'' Austin started. I turned to look at him. ''I know we left things really bad but I just wanted to say that I never stopped thinking about you'' He said taking my arms. I couldn't do it anymore, I tried so hard to be strong around everyone else and this was the last straw. _

_''Thanks Austin for taking my feelings into consideration.'' I said sarcastically removing me arms from his grasp. He looked surprise but that quickly changed with guilt. ''Ally I tried to talk to you but Trish and Dez always said that you were busy'' He said desperately, well that one is on me but he could have actually called my phone not Dez's. ''Well I was, I'm not going to drop everything just to talk to you Austin!.'' I said with every inch of hate I had left. ''Ally, look I didn't come here so we could yell at each other.'' He said quietly. ''Then why did you come here Austin? So you could bring back every memory that happened when you left? All the tears I waisted on you, all the thoughts I thought of you?'' I said yelling now, while a tear escapes from my eyes, I quickly wiped it away hoping Austin didn't notice. ''I didn't know'' Was all he could say. That was it, the one string that kept me from falling had finally tore, I lost all the respect I had left for Austin. ''Oh course you didn't, how could you? I bet you didn't know that the day you told Dez you met a girl, you were actually talking to me!'' I watched his face turn from guilt into shock, but I wasn't done yet. ''It hurt so much, you said that the month you spent with her was the best month of your life! You know how that made me feel! It was like all the years we spent with each other didn't compare to the month you had with her. Granted you didn't know that I was talking to you, but it still really hurt.'' I said whispering the last part. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh or relief, getting that off my chest. Now I just waited to hear what Austin had to say. _

_''Ally, I had no idea it was you on the other end of the laptop, but that wouldn't have changed a thing. I still would have told you, that's why I tried to talk to you so you could her it from me that I met a girl instead of reading it everywhere on magazines. I would be lying to myself if I didn't tell you that I still care about you and that you will always be my Alls, but I guess our relationship is the definition of bad timing.'' It was true, everything between Austin and I was bad timing. But something he didn't say was that it meant he was in love Brooke not me. _

_''I guess your right, I guess the worlds telling us that we are not meant to be.'' I didn't try to stop the tears anymore, I let them fall freely. Austin had noticed and tried to wipe them away I jerked back and smiled. I wiped them off myself gave him a simple bye and walked away. _

Exactly seven years ago, was the night that I walked out of Austin Moons life forever. Now his career blasted off into the sky of success. He was happily married to Brooke, they obviously had the love that couldn't be destroyed. And as for me, I'm a part time music teacher at Jennson Elementary. I haven't spoken to Trish or Dez in years, but by their facebook status they are happily married. Austin and I went from being best friends to being _strangers with memories. _

**OMG! Guys with is my first one shot, I wanted to try something new, and I really like writing ****one shots. Don't worry I will complete my other story first but I will continue to write more. Please review and tell me if you guys like it or not. **


End file.
